


The Traitor

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Group Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: “Davvero, Macnair? Non mi sembra tutta questa gran cosa…”Questa è la voce dell’Ocuro Signore - ancora densa di una collera che è come una scia metallica nelle mie orecchie, strazia, ma cancella anche ogni suono.La maggior parte del mio corpo ora sembra insensibile, anche se so di non potermi fidare di questa sensazione.Lo sento dalle gambe, rigide contro il lucido pavimento del mio salotto. Il marmo freddo sul quale appoggio il volto riflette solo la luce smorta di una finestra socchiusa ora, perché il nostro lampadario non è che un cumulo di schegge.Alcune sono finite tra i miei capelli e la mia faccia, altre sul volto di Draco.Passi pesanti, ansiti ed una risata. Il sangue mi corre dietro le orecchie, per un attimo non è che una grande onda rossa ed insensata prodotta dal mio cuore troppo pesante.L’occhio sinistro pulsa di un dolore forte, pesante e non riesco ad aprirlo.Non mi hanno risparmiato calci e pugni, e so cos’è questo odore denso e ferroso che sento...





	The Traitor

** The Traitor **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
“ _Davvero, Macnair? Non mi sembra tutta questa gran cosa…_ ”   
  
  
Questa è la voce dell’Ocuro Signore - ancora densa di una collera che è come una scia metallica nelle mie orecchie, strazia, ma cancella anche ogni suono.  
  
  
  
La maggior parte del mio corpo ora sembra insensibile, anche se so di non potermi fidare di questa sensazione.  
Lo sento dalle gambe, rigide contro il lucido pavimento del mio salotto. Il marmo freddo sul quale appoggio il volto riflette solo la luce smorta di una finestra socchiusa ora, perché il nostro lampadario non è che un cumulo di schegge.   
Alcune sono finite tra i miei capelli e la mia faccia, altre sul volto di Draco.  
Passi pesanti, ansiti ed una risata. Il sangue mi corre dietro le orecchie, per un attimo non è che una grande onda rossa ed insensata prodotta dal mio cuore troppo pesante.  
L’occhio sinistro pulsa di un dolore forte, pesante e non riesco ad aprirlo.   
Non mi hanno risparmiato calci e pugni, e so cos’è questo odore denso e ferroso che sento.   
Ad altre persone non è andata altrettanto bene, altre persone hanno incontrato la morte, sotto la collera dell’Oscuro Signore.  
Questo pavimento scuro, non più così lucido, coperto di schegge e sangue sembra un mare intento ad ingoiarmi, inchiodato come sono al suolo.  
  
Nel mio campi visivo entrano un paio di stivali sporchi di fango. Sento da qualche parte alle mie spalle Narcissa gemere sommessamente, riconosco la sua voce solo perché la conosco da tanti, troppi anni. Altrimenti non direi che è stata lei ad emettere questa sorta di _squittio_ di puro terrore.  
  
  
  
  
Una mano mi affonda nei capelli, vedo la loro chiarezza oscillante offuscarmi il volto, mentre qualcuno fa in modo di sollevarmi il collo con uno strattone.  
Non è l’Oscuro Signore… distinguo una sagoma alta, lo conosco.   
So chi è. Macnair emette la risata roca ed un po’ sgangherata che ormai ho sentito talmente altre volte prima da perderne il conto. Il mio collo è nudo, il freddo del pavimento penetra attraverso la mia pelle, Macnair si è curvato su di me.  
  
  
La schiena mi invia una fitta potente, cerco di sorreggermi, e per un attimo il fantasma dell’orgoglio di punge più a fondo e più forte di tutto.   
Cerco di urlare a questo maledetto taglia-colli di lasciarmi, mi saetta addirittura attraverso il cervello qualcosa che suona all’incirca così: _che cosa pensi di fare, in casa mia? Come osi?_   
  
  
Ma in quel momento, a sorpresa, sento l’Oscuro Signore _ridere_. Basta solo quello a far vacillare le mie braccia che annaspano furiosamente, come se avessi ricevuto un altro colpo.   
  
Accanto a Macnair c’è qualcun altro adesso… un tale che mi pare risponda al nome di Scabior.  
Si, è lui. Dopo la fuga di Potter questi due hanno avuto l’implicito permesso di _rafforzare_ su di me la lezione dell’Oscuro Signore, qualora avere il salotto disseminato di cadaveri e Narcissa e Draco atterriti in un angolo non risultasse sufficiente.  
  
D’altra parte la mia gola è densa di un sapore aspro, ferrigno, e i punti in cui le scarpe di questi signori mi hanno calpestato - dopo quelle del mio Signore ovviamente - non agevolano diciamo le mie capacità oratorie, al momento.   
  
  
“ _Non sei più così arrogante, vero razza di imbecille? Non mi dici più di non osare un simile linguaggio in casa tua… dov’è la tua bacchetta? Dov’è?_ ”   
  
  
Ma sentilo, Scabior sembra assolutamente _euforico_.   
Sputo qualcosa di scuro contro il lucido marmo del pavimento, poi la mano che mi afferra il collo si sposta per rivoltarmi di schiena con un unico, fluido gesto.   
Atterro su quel freddo marmo senza trattenermi dal gemere, ho la camicia strappata, sento il collo nudo, appiccicoso e sudato contro l’aria improvvisamente gelida.  
  
Da qualche parte in un punto alla mia sinistra Narcissa sta togliendo come può certe scaglie di cristallo dalle mani e forse dalla fonte di mio figlio ( _ti prego non dagli occhi, vero Salazar?_ ) ma la sento emettere ancora una specie di singulto, soffocato appena in tempo.   
  
  
Ancora quella sagoma contro di me, curvata su di me, ancora Mulciber.  
Mano che si serra forte e crudele sulla mia nuca, mano che mi afferra i capelli e mi proietta il mento indietro… senza alcuna ragione apparente, se non quella di farmi emettere un gemito e far sussultare il mio petto.  
Mulciber incombe su di me, le sue enormi cosce ai lati del mio torace, e il mondo vibra a rallentatore, è tutto in quei pilastri rozzi, che mi abbrancano.   
  
Sto per aprire finalmente bocca - ci sto provando - quando le mani di Scabior mi raggiungono... mani sporche di terra e di cose rubate, le mani di un ghermidore.   
  
Mi si butta letteralmente addosso, sento la sua giacca contro il volto, strappa e strappa freneticamente i miei abiti, sopra di noi aleggia ancora la risata _deliziata_ dell’Oscuro Signore, c’è qualcosa di definitivo in quel suono di stoffa lacerata e nella sensazione della mia pelle nuda e d’improvviso scende su di me un terrore folle, cieco.  
  
  
  
“ _La colpa è ancora una volta tua, lo sai vero, sottospecie di marchettaro di un damerino tronfio?_ ” Macnair.  
  
“ _Già… ora pareggeremo i conti, dal Ministero a oggi!_ ” Scabior.  
  
Poi sento un rumore secco, denso di sprezzo. Uno _sputo_ ha raggiunto il mio volto.  
  
Ora vedo il sorriso rovesciato di Scabior allargarsi sopra di me, il suo volto mi sovrasta, mi rendo conto di avere le cosce nude, le porto di scatto ed istintivamente al petto… incontro l’ostacolo del corpo di Macnair, sussulto: lo sento animarsi.  
  
Mani dalle unghie lunghe e pungenti si impadroniscono di me, mani che _spingono_ in un movimento che non posso vedere… ma sento.   
  
Ritrovo improvvisamente la voce, è un amalgama torturato. Capisco cosa sta per accadere.  
Tutti i miei fantastici piani e sforzi mi hanno ricompensato così...  
  
_“No per favore…._ ”   
Io, Lord Malfoy sto _supplicando_.  
Ghigni obliqui mi rispondono, mi risponde una fitta potente, la mia schiena coperta di lividi che sussulta sotto il peso di Macnair. Io imploro e lui ride.  
  
_Quest’uomo sedeva con me, mangiava con me, a volte ha eseguito compiti che io gli ho assegnato…_  
  
  
Io _supplico_ e lui ride di gusto.  
Quest’uomo mi pianta le unghie nella pelle adesso, e con uno strattone tremendo _affonda dentro di me_.  
  
  
Urlo.   
  
Ancora e ancora, la mia gola si lacera, la voce roca scompare, urlo con tutto me stesso, consumando l’aria che ho nei polmoni fino a restare senza fiato.  
  
  
Sento le risa salire intorno a me, divorarmi, ancora e ancora.   
  
  
“ _Oh, non fare tanto la commedia con i tuoi trascorsi...ma guardalo, si dispera proprio lui, più lercio della più sudicia donna di strada! Tu servi a questo...sei sempre servito a questo...oh, piantala di scalciare! Non cercare di farmi credere che sia la prima volta..._ ”   
  
“ _Già, Lucius… ho pensato di lasciare che si prendessero questo piccolo diversivo, cosa ne pensi? Potrebbe insegnare alla tua famiglia a non deludermi d’ora in poi…dopo tutto mi risulta che tu fossi solito aprire le tue lerce gambe ad un gran numero di persone, o no?_ ”  
  
  
_Non è la prima volta, ma che cosa diavolo importa?_  
  
Questa roba non ha niente a che fare con il sesso.   
Questo è… l’ultimo gradino lungo la scala della mia _distruzione_ , l’ultimo prima della _morte_ , ed ora sento _lui_ in piedi, al mio fianco, posso percepirlo in piedi ad osservarmi, con il freddo volto serpentesco forse pervaso di euforia.  
  
Capisco che la morte non verrà tanto presto per me… oh no, capisco che ci sarà questo, prima… ancora e ancora e ancora.   
  
  
" _Hai fatto un disastro..._ "   
  
" _Ma no, é solo perché continua ad agitarsi..._ "   
" _Allora? Credi sia all'altezza della sua fama?_ "   
  
" _Vai dall'altra parte, magari lo sapremo..._ " Qualcuno esplode in una risata rauca, piena di euforia.   
Lo sento a malapena.   
C’è odore di sangue, questa volta vivo, questa volta non viene dai cadaveri…. _è il mio._ Il dolore alla base del mio coccige è un morso che si serra ritmicamente, mi piomba addosso al ritmo forsennato dei fianchi tozzi di Macnair.  
  
"Gli piace...ci scommetterei il collo che gli piace...allora? Eh? Forza che ti conosco, Lucius..."   
Mi sento di nuovo afferrare e tirare i capelli alla base della nuca, il mio corpo si tende dolorosamente, in un unico strattone. Il dolore esplode ancora una volta come una zanna piantata nelle visceri.   
Non posso guardare in basso,ma sento questo lento _pugnalare_ che strazia.  
  
  
  
Il mio campo visivo si riempie di nebbia, la voce meditabonda di Macnair diviene una cantilena senza significato.   
" _Troppa fretta, come al solito. Dovevi usare qualcosa..._ "   
  
" Assolutamente no, dopo tutto mi diverte quando _urla_ "   
Poi il mio collo cede, come se un misterioso intrico di muscoli avesse deciso infine di darmi l’addio. Oscillo contro il pavimento lucido e freddo, distinguo vagamente _lui_ agitarsi alle mie spalle...poi le mie cosce sfregano il gelido marmo, e sento l’urlo di Narcissa fondersi con il gelo che lentamente mi pervade.   
  
L’ultima cosa che riesco a mettere a fuoco è Scabior che occupa lo spazio vuoto cedutogli da Mancair, nella ‘V’ delle mie cosce arrese e sporche di _rosso_.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
" _...potuto rimediare al più, ma ha una costola probabilmente rotta, lesioni interne e dio sa cos'altro..._ "   
  
  
“Severus…”   
  
Riemergo dal buio, il mio corpo è un intrico attutito di nodi urlanti, ma stranamente il dolore si è un po’ affievolito.  
Qualcuno deve avermi rimarginato le ferite… un fiotto di qualcosa che suona come _vergogna_ mi colma d’improvviso quando la sensazione pesante, ferrosa che ora invade il mio basso ventre indolenzito si risveglia in me.  
Narcissa e Draco sono al mio fianco, accanto a Severus. Mi rendo conto di essere tra le sue mani scarne, che queste mi sorreggono con molta forza.  
Severus sta _piangendo_. Non sto sognando. Sta veramente accadendo.  
Quando mi schiarisco la gola, scopro di poterlo fare senza troncarmi il respiro nel petto.  
  
  
  
“Severus… ti prego non è successo niente, siamo tutti vivi… va tutto bene…”   
  
  
Ho un sapore orrendo, acidulo sotto la lingua. Qualcosa nella mia voce deraglia, si spezza e va perduto.  
  
  
Severus non smette di piangere, e mi _abbraccia ancora_.   
  
Nel mio basso ventre invaso da qualcosa di feroce, come una larga ferita rimarginata a fatica il morso della realtà è ancora presente, vivo… impossibile per me ignorarlo questa volta.   
  
I miei occhi appannati fissano un dettaglio del salone, lo scure di una finestra.   
Non ci sono più cadaveri, non ci sono più ne’ Macnair, ne’ Scabior, ne’ L’Oscuro Signore.   
  
Siamo soli… solo noi quattro e basta.  
  
  
  
Mentre fisso quello scure e i miei occhi tornano lentamente in grado di mettere a fuoco… accade.  
Come una grande esplosione a rallentatore nella mia mente, come un universo che tocchi il punto estremo della sua espansione, conoscendo forse la _morte_...  
  
  
  
_Improvvisamente, Lucius Malfoy desidera con ogni atomo di se’ stesso che Potter trionfi, spazzando via Lord Voldemort._.


End file.
